Luan vs the bullies
by Soiche
Summary: Written by me. Story mostly by crafordbrian17. His was suggested to me by crafordbrian17. Luan finds herself in a conflict, a big one.
1. Chapter 1

Luan Loud was walking to a party she was invited to, it was a royalty based party, so she was wearing a big, yellow, princess-type dress. And when I say big, it was BIG, 1 yard in diameter at the bottom. She kept on stumbling while walking and she was getting pretty annoyed with the dress, she wished she could just take it off, put it in a bag, and carry it to the party, then get dressed. But she wasnt wearing anything anyone needed to see under the dress, and she was too far to back to her house, so she kept on moving.

Suddenly, a pair of boys about her age popped up out from nowhere. They werent wearing royal attire so she knew they werent going to the party. "Ummm, hello, if you dont mind, I have somewhere to be so can you please move?", she asked as kindly as possible.

"Well well well, what do we have here Marc? An ugly girl in an ugly dress looking like she is going to a wedding.", one said. Luan slowly backed up, recognizing these biys as bullies.

"Well when we are done with you, the thing you will be kissing is the ground!", Marc exclaimed.

"That's your best one liner?", The other boys asked. "He's got a point", Luan said gesturing to the other boy. "Like I said, I have somewhere to be so water you waiting gor, move!", Luan punned before spraying them with her flower and taking off.

"Hey, get her!", Marc yelled.

Luan had a headstart, but she had this dress on, and it was hindering her speed, along with the fact she wasnt fast in the first place. She looked behind her and saw the bullies gaining ground. She ran faster.

She saw a hill abd hid behind it, knowing that her time was short. She looked to her side and noticed a rabbit hole big enough for her to fit through without being noticeable. She pulled herself in, but pulling in the dress was hard, it was at least 6 inches wider than the hole's width.. She heard the bullies' voices and she pulled her dress in faster. With each pull she gained an inch or 2 as thr bullies tried to find her. "Dang it Leni! Why do you always have to do too much when it comes to fashion?", Luan angrily whispered as she pulled and grunted in her struggle. She had only her shoes out when she heard Marc say, "Hey Frankie, what's that?"

Luan quickly pulled her shies in. And just in time to. "What are ya talking about Marc, there's nothing there!", Frankie said as he looked to where Marc was pointing.

"Oh, my bad!", Luan heard Marc say. "She then heard Frankie say, "Marc, you look over there for her, while I look this way. Text if you find her, regroup by 9."

Luan held her breath and didnt move as Marc walked by where she was hiding. She then waited until no more voices or footsteps were heard, then she attempted getting out.

At first all went well, she gad turned herself around and went out head-first, but again, once the dress had to come out, she struggled, more than before. She couldnt get her dress out of the hole, no matter how much she tried.

She cried in tears of desparation, helplessness, and anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

Luan Loud walks into the Loud House with a depressed and worn out look on her face. After all, that's what she felt. Her anger at Leni had dissappeared after she realized Leni was not to blame, Leni was just trying to help her sister out. Instead her anger was now pointed at the bullies, Frankie and Marc. However, that anger was minimized due to her current state of sadness and tiredness.

Luan walks into the kitchen where Lori and Leni are cooking (mostly Lori) they greet her but she doesnt even look at them as she walks past them and sits in her seat at the dinner table. Or at least tries to.

Her wide dress cant fit into the seat, so Luan pulls and pushes it down, getting angrier by the second. And finally she is able to fit in the chair.

Lori thought about how her big hair had effected her like that dress was affecting Luan.

 _Flashback: 10 years ago_

Lori was dusting the furnace in the basement, but she drops the duster inside. Thinking this was no big deal, Lori trued to stick her head inside to get the duster, she couldnt. Unlike Luan, Lori didnt have the will to struggle jist to get a duster out of a furnace. So, she just stuck her arm through.

She felt around until she felt something. She grasped ot with her whole hand but then realized something. The texture of whatever it was she was holding, wasnt solid like the duster. It was gooey.

Lori screamed and tried to run away. However, it turns out some of her hair got stuck in the vent. She didnt feel like pulling it out, so skillfully, without looking, she took her phine out of her pocket, unlocked it, amd texted Leni and Luna to come help her, with her left hand.

Practice makes perfect.

 _Flashback end_

Lori amirked at her phone using skills, but got back on task. Although big things on you could be a pain, that wasnt enough to bring someone's mood down the way Luan's was. Ecspecially Luan.

Lori walks over to Luan.

"Luan, what's wrong? Did Benny dump you or something?", Lori asked.

"Or something.", Luan replied.

Lori snickered. "Ok... did so,ething bad happen?", Lori pressed on. Luan looked down and Lori took that as a yes.

"What happened? I am your older soster, I have your back."

"I hope not, then I wouldnt be able to support myself.", Luan joked, using her misdirection tactic.

"Luan, be serious. What happened?"

"Nothing.", Luan replied.

"I asoed you, WHAT HAPPENED!", Lori yelled.

Leni flinched but Luan iust sighed.

"I was walking to the party..."

By the tome Luan was finished, Lori was seething with rage.

"I'LL GET THEM ,IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!", Lori yelled. She began to stomp towards the door, but Luan stopped her.

"Wait! Olease dont do anything, I dont want you gettijg involved.", Luan pleaded.

Lori thought about this, Lincoln had wanted his sisters to stop meddling with his life, but Luan also had her rights.

"Fine! But promise me you'll get revenge on them.", Lori said.

Then a thoughtful look appeared on Luan's face. Then an eery and creepy one.

"Revenge is my middle name.", Luan said while grinning evily. Then she ran upstairs.

'What have I dne to those boys?', Lori thoght. Then a scent reached Lori's nose. A bad one.

Lori looked at the food and saw it was black, burnt, and smoking.

The smoke detectors went off as all of her siblings (besides Luan) came downstairs.

"Really?", "Now we have to wait even longer.", and shaking heads richoted throughout the rest of the Louds.

"Well, why dont you try cooking then!", Lori snapped angrily.

"Good idea, I'll cook. Limcoln you wanna cook with me?", Luna said. Lincoon nodded and Lori and Leni got out of the way as Luna and Lincoln started cookng.

The Louds (besides Luna and Lincoln) went to theor rooms upstairs.

While in their room, Lori noticed something was off with Leni. She wasnt doing her usual hobbies or being her usuaul chipper self. Lori turned off her phone, ajd faced Leni.

"Leni, what's wrong?"

Leni looked at her and saud, "Well... I feel like Luan's problem is my fault. I made the dress. I started this."

Lori said, "Leni, it isnt your fault. The dress looks amazing, and whoever's idea it was to have the party started this. Anywys, you know Luan. She'll get them. She'll pull a whole 'nother April Fools on them."

Leni smiled at the thought and returned to her usual self, as did Lori, and the rest of the Loud House. Except Luan.


End file.
